Influenza virus is a major human health problem. It causes a highly contagious acute respiratory illness known as influenza. The 1918-1919 pandemic of the “Spanish influenza” was estimated to cause about 500 million cases resulting in 20 million deaths worldwide (Robbins, 1986). The genetic determinants of the virulence of the 1918 virus have still not been identified, nor have the specific clinical preventatives or treatments that would be effective against such a re-emergence. See, Tumpey, et al., PNAS USA 99(15):13849-54 (2002).
Typical influenza epidemics cause increases in incidence of pneumonia and lower respiratory disease as witnessed by increased rates of hospitalization or mortality. The elderly or those with underlying chronic diseases are most likely to experience such complications, but young infants also may suffer severe disease.
Not surprisingly, there is significant concern of the potential impact of a re-emergent 1918 or 1918-like influenza virus, whether via natural causes or as a result of bioterrorism. Even in nonpandemic years, influenza virus infection causes some 20,000-40,000 deaths per year in the United States alone (Wright & Webster, (2001) Orthomyxoviruses. In “Fields Virology, 4th Edition” (D. M. Knipe, and P. M. Howley, Eds.) pp. 1533-1579. Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, Philadelphia, Pa.). In addition, there are countless losses both in productivity and quality of life for people who overcome mild cases of the disease in just a few days or weeks. Another complicating factor is that influenza A virus undergoes continual antigenic change resulting in the emergence of new strains each year.
Thus, there is a continuing need for new classes of influenza virus vaccines.